Frío
by dangerouscat
Summary: "Caminaron como si nada, Elizabeth contándole asuntos sobre el gobierno con su masculina voz y Katsura prestando atención y riendo con amabilidad. Finalmente llegaron al cementerio. Cinco años..."


_Este fic lo he escrito en octubre del año pasado y lo estoy pasando para acá. Es algo sombrío y está basado en la segunda película. Invertí muchos sentimientos crudos en este fic, así que siento si es algo dramático. Sinceramente creo que Zura perdió una parte de su ser cuando Gintoki desapareció. En fin, espero les guste y me gustaría mucho leer sus comentarios._

Katsura se despertó sudoroso y con la respiración agitada, como si acabase de correr un maratón. Sus ojos observaron al techo y, después de calmarse, volvieron a su sombrío habitual. El futón en el que se encontraba aún tenía ese frío y vacío que le calaba en los huesos y en el alma. El Sol se asomaba por una ventana, pero seguía sin ser igual de brillante que hace cinco años.

Se levantó y se tomó un baño rápido para después vestirse con diversas capas de color opaco. Se puso sus vendajes cuidadosamente sobre el rostro y peinó su cabello, fácil de manejar con sus dedos. Salió de su habitación y, al ser recibido por sus seguidores y camaradas, pintó su rostro con una sonrisa. Sobrevivió no supo cómo a las interminables juntas y pláticas sobre dramas y procedió a alistarse para algo aún más importante.

Preparó unas hermosas flores blancas y unos pescados con relleno dulce; después de todo, a aquella persona le encantaban las cosas dulces. Recordó este detalle con una sonrisa.

"Elizabeth, ya es hora. Voy a visitar a Gintoki." Le anunció a su camarada y, como Elizabeth no quiso dejarlo sólo, fueron ambos rumbo a uno de los cementerios de la ciudad.

Caminaron como si nada, Elizabeth contándole asuntos sobre el gobierno con su masculina voz y Katsura prestando atención y riendo con amabilidad. Finalmente llegaron al cementerio. Era un día con el clima hermoso, pájaros cantando cuyas melodías no alcanzaban a deleitar los oídos de Kotarou al cien por ciento, frondosas hojas en los árboles cuyos colores no representaban nada ante sus ojos, el Sol más brillante cuyo calor no llegaba a cobijar el vacío en su corazón.

Cinco años…

Ambos se postraron ante la tumba de su viejo amigo -y algo más- y pusieron las flores en un recipiente con agua fresca. Katsura sacó de su recipiente los pescados de relleno dulce y los colocó frente a la inscripción.

"Mira, Gintoki. Te traje Taiyaki. Asumí que a un samurái como tú le apetecería comerse uno de estos de vez en cuando." Cruzó ambos brazos. "Espero que no estés probando nieve de fresa o cosas así a escondidas, ¿entendido? El doctor te advirtió muchas veces que sólo debes consumir azúcar una vez a la semana."

"Katsura-san, vamos a rezar un poco por Shiroyasha. Le haría bien, ¿no crees?"

"Tienes razón, Elizabeth." Y ambos juntaron sus manos y empezaron a rezar por el alma de su compañero, donde quiera que se encuentre. Permanecieron así unos minutos y, poco a poco, el semblante de Katsura se fue obscureciendo. De repente se escuchó un susurro.

"Estoy cansado…" Elizabeth apenas pudo escuchar el lamento de la persona a su lado.

"¿…Katsura-san?"

Con una mirada sin energía, Kotarou observó a su mascota. Le rogó con tristeza. "¿Podrías dejarnos a solas, Elizabeth?"

"Claro que sí. Estaré por allá."

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el cuerpo de Katsura se volvió tenso, como si un demonio hubiera esperado en salir desde hace tiempo. Sus prendas fueron arrugadas al ser apretadas con fuerza con sus delicados dedos. El semblante de su rostro estaba oculto bajo las suaves fibras obscuras de su cabellera, la cual Gintoki habría probablemente tomado como inspiración para llamarle Z…

"Gintoki, perdóname. Debí saber proteger lo que era precioso para ti. Si tan sólo yo hubiera podido entender por lo que estabas pasando, hubiéramos compartido ese pesar tuyo juntos."

Lágrimas se posaron sobre sus manos mientras su cuerpo, por ahora disminuido, temblaba con impotencia.

"Debí saber que había algo mal cuando viniste a hablar conmigo hace cinco años. Yo, más que nadie…"

Recordó aquella lluviosa noche donde el joven de kimono blanco había ido a su residencia temporal a platicar sobre la guerra, sobre la convivencia con sus compañeros Joui, sobre sus días en la escuela y sobre Shouyou-sensei. Katsura había estado feliz de que por fin Gintoki pudiera contar con él para platicar sobre aquellas cosas. Recordó las copas de delicioso sake que compartieron y la sonrisa dulce que Gintoki le había dedicado en varias ocasiones. Su cuerpo aún no olvidaba cómo en aquella noche Gintoki se le acercó y le besó como nunca, como si quisiera grabar en su cuerpo cualquier detalle de Katsura, como queriendo dejar en Katsura una señal de que él existía, un fuego que no podía ser apagado por nada ni nadie. Katsura estaba tan embriagado en su propia felicidad, éxtasis e incredulidad que no le había importado nada más que sentir a su amado en aquellos momentos.

Gintoki había amanecido a su lado la siguiente mañana, mas tuvo que retirarse a atender su trabajo. Como un día normal, con la excepción de que en el momento que Gintoki abandonó su casa una ansiedad terrible apretó su pecho y era una sensación que no se había podido quitar en el resto del día.

El tiempo pasó y Gintoki desapareció por completo. El mundo poco a poco se resignó a su muerte ya sea debido a la plaga blanca, champiñones envenenados o pasar mucho tiempo en el inodoro y ser absorbido por él. Había muchas teorías al respecto porque su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Eso era peor para todos porque mantenía la esperanza viva. La Yorozuya poco a poco se fue fragmentando y Katsura había estado demasiado sumido en su propia depresión para poder evitar que Shinpachi y Kagura discutieran cada vez más fuerte. Cuando agarró algo de fuerzas, era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Se preguntó si Takasugi o Sakamoto se sentirían aún igual de desdichados que él. Envidió que esos dos estuvieran perdidos en el espacio, alejados de cada recuerdo de su amigo que les estremeciera el alma. No subestimaba su dolor. No. Pero dudó que ellos tuvieran que vivir con tener que ver una Yorozuya abandonada a diario, con la ausencia de su sobrenombre, con aquellos sueños frecuentes donde Gintoki le amaba como si no hubiera un mañana, con el contraste del frío a un lado de su futón cuando sus ojos regresaban a la realidad. Le hubiera gustado compartir ese calor con Gintoki hasta que ambos tuvieran los cabellos plateados y los rostros llenos de imperfecciones.

Habían pasado cinco largos años y el vacío no se quitaba. Existía cierto conformismo, y había aún cosas por las cuales seguir adelante, pero no era lo mismo. Jamás lo sería.

Porque cuando no se estaba muriendo por dentro, alucinaba a Gintoki en otras personas y en otros rincones. Era esperanzador e insoportable a la vez.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que debía tener una vida bella? Gracias a esas palabras estoy con vida. Gracias a tu fuerza pude seguir adelante, Gintoki. Cuando te vi luchar por este mundo siendo el que más debía odiarle, me dio esperanzas. Pero, dime Gintoki, ¿es una vida bella sin ti a mi lado?"

Se quedó contemplando en llanto por varios momentos. Su cuerpo no podía calmarse gracias a tener que aparentar ser fuerte por más tiempo del que le gustaría.

"Arara, vine aquí porque pensé que sería una hora tranquila, pero no esperaba ver a otro viudo lamentándose." La voz maternal de Otose apareció a su lado. La antigua protectora de Gintoki le dejó flores a su marido y, después, dejó flores en la tumba de Gintoki y unos dangos.

"Otose-dono, buenos días. ¿Cómo se encuentra?" Katsura respondió amablemente, tratando de componerse y secar su rostro.

"Ah, cada vez más vieja. Pero al menos no parezco una telenovela en estos momentos. Eso no vendría bien conmigo." Se refería al aspecto del rostro de Katsura, por supuesto.

Rezaron en silencio unos momentos.

"Katsura. Ese tonto no hubiera querido verte de esta manera. Ni muerto, ni vivo. Ni desaparecido siquiera."

"Tiene razón, Otose-dono. No sé en qué estaba pensando. A veces los sentimientos llegan inesperadamente. Pero es lo que te hace sentir que estás con un poco de vida."

"A mi edad estoy acostumbrada a perder gente a mi alrededor. La vida es dura, pero nosotros tenemos que ser más duros en el distrito Kabuki. No hay de otra…" Otose sonrió.

"¿Pero no crees que es muy pronto para lamentarse? ¿Crees que Sakata Gintoki se hubiera rendido así nada más? ¿Le lloras porque hubieras deseado verle, aunque sea, una última vez?"

Katsura no supo cómo responder. Aquellas palabras le resultaban extrañas, aún a su nivel.

"Disculpe, Otose-dono. No consigo seguirle. ¿Está sugiriendo que Gintoki no ha muerto?"

Otose prendió un cigarrillo, poniéndose de pie. Inhaló, exhaló y observó al cielo con una sonrisa.

"Esos chiquillos y ese viejo de Gengai han comenzado a moverse. A parte un sujeto extraño que se viste como aquél idiota empezó a aparecer. Aún si no es él, debo decir que el cosplay le ha quedado genial. No debe ser un día normal hoy."

Después de irse del cementerio, Katsura con ayuda del Shinsengumi empezó a investigar. Conoció a aquella persona de la cual Otose estaba hablando. Esa persona tenía poderes interesantes. Lograba que Katsura le hablara con naturalidad, como a un viejo compañero. También estaba logrando juntar a Shinpachi, Kagura y Sadaharu sin muchos problemas y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Una noche lluviosa le llegó un reporte. Al parecer alguien parecido al Enmi y a Gintoki estaban peleando en un hotel en construcción. El resto de la Yorozuya se encontraba ahí también. Corrió desesperadamente junto a Elizabeth a pesar de la lluvia, a pesar de todo. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Cuando todos llegaron, la confrontación había terminado. A lo lejos, Katsura vio una figura postrada en el suelo, agonizante. Su cabello era lo que más le llamaba la atención, así que corrió hacia esa persona.

Era Gintoki. Gintoki en sus últimas, infectado por el virus de la plaga blanca, con tatuajes por toda su piel, la cabellera más blanca que plateada, vendajes por todos lados, el semblante cansado y una herida enorme en el abdomen. Una herida fatal.

"¿G-Gintoki…? ¿Eres tú en verdad…?" No pudo contener sus lágrimas. Esta vez nada más le importaba. Podía haber visto a aquella persona especial una vez más. Se acercó a Gintoki y le abrazó, tratando de darle calor y soporte entre sus brazos.

"Zura… ¿qué haces aquí? No tenías que verme así…"

"N-no soy Zura, soy… Katsura… Al fin te encontré Gintoki." Le sonrió amorosamente y con tristeza.

"¿Eres un tonto o qué?" La respiración de Gintoki era débil y su voz apenas se podía escuchar. "¿Tenías que venir a buscarme hasta acá?"

Katsura juntó su frente a la de su compañero, mirándolo directo. "Hasta acá y hasta el fin del mundo, Gintoki."

"No esperaba menos de ti… Katsura."

"¡No digas más, Gintoki! No digas más." Y para asegurarse de ello, y porque su alma se lo pedía a gritos, Katsura junto sus labios a los de Gintoki. Cerró ambos ojos y probó el sabor a sangre y la suavidad de su boca. Acarició su rostro incontables veces como a un tesoro, rememoró entre sus dedos aquellas enredaderas plateadas a las que había echado de menos. Las había echado de menos y era lamentable cómo estaba a punto de perderlas de nuevo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Gintoki, él se encontraba para siempre dormitando. No dejó de abrazarle y brindarle calor a aquél cuerpo por un tiempo incontable.

Elizabeth se le acercó y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro. "Vamos, Katsura-san. Es hora de irnos y preparar una buena ceremonia para Shiroyasha."

Katsura se levantó y abrazó a Gintoki el resto del camino, prometiendo que jamás le olvidaría.

Porque para él Gintoki era el símbolo de esperanza en su vida; y sin esperanza no hay luz y sin luz, no hay vida.


End file.
